Federation
The Federation or United Federation of Planets (UFP) is the main "good guy" power in Star Trek. Various authors have differing ideas as to what the general make up of the Federation is. Franz Joseph presented the Articles of Federation as a pretty much word for word rip of the United Nations Charter in his : Star Fleet Technical Manual (© 1975 Franz Joseph Designs) TrekCreative leaves room for the various authors to image the Federation as they see fit. ---- Epiphany Trek The United Federation of Planets Created by: Gene Roddenberry, added to by every fan that ever lived. This is Garry Stahl's view of same. Appearance: Main setting for all Star Trek. Number of Members: 200 world or multi-world units. Nature of Members: Single or multi-world political units that: Possess warp drive as a native technology, or that the Federation considers knowledgeable of the Galaxy to the point that a lack of warp drive is a moot point. Has a unified government that is responsive and accountable to the citizens of that political unit. Recognizes a minimum level of basic sophant rights. This will include, but are not limited to, a right to self determination, a right of self ownership (no slave owning societies are admitted), a right to an assumption of innocence and a fair trial, and the right and responsibility to choose and watchdog their government. Game Role: That base from which most things happen and most characters hail from. World Role: The Great Galactic Experiment. Relative Influence: Major. The Federation is a first rate power equal to any other within the Galaxy. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Spread peace, love, and prosperity throughout the galaxy, even for those that do not like us. Real Goal, if different: No, really. Group advantages: The Federation is an economic giant. The free market and free exchange of ideas present with the Federation make in a force to be reckoned with under any circumstances. Success is not a zero sum game. All of us can lift each other up so that we all benefit. Special Abilities: Multiple viewpoints. The Federation does not force a single culture on it's members. As a result it benefits from the unique viewpoint that each race and culture brings to the table. An idea buffet that all feed from and benefit. Group disadvantages: As a large and diverse body that has no given culture or leader. The Federation can be slow to respond as a body. Special disadvantages: The Federation holds certain ideas to be self evident, one of those being that one does not do evil. That to break its own principles to defend its principles is to invalidate those principles. As a result the Federation forswears a good portion of the dirty trick bag. Area of Operation: The General area of the Orion arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, it is getting around and now has three primary nodes of operation. Headquarters Location: Earth 0/0 is the location of most of the offices of the Federation and the location of Starfleet Headquarters. It was chosen due to its central location at the time. Culture: There is no single unified Federation culture. It is a vast stew of homogeneous cultures that each lend their unique flavor to the entire mix. Languages: "Federation Standard" is spoken by most people that are starfareing. However on the various worlds of the Federation a multitude of languages and the associated cultures are celebrated and preserved. Public Face: We Come in Peace. Organization Club. The Federation is a meta-government. It is something new. It is an interstellar club. As with a club it has a charter that defines what the Federation is about, and the limits of the Federation. This is called "The Articles of Federation". A few of the important points are: The Federation may hold property in common for the use of the Federation Members. The Federation sponsors colonies and has Starfleet. The Federation has no call on any member's time or money outside of what they have agreed to in signing the Federation Charter. The Federation doesn't involve itself in the internal affairs of any planet or multi-planet union that is a member, unless those affairs interfere with the member acting as a member in good standing, or are a threat to other members. In any such cases interference is limited to a suspension of membership and or a quarantine for the propose of limiting hostilities. You can quit at any time. No member will be held within the Federation who does not wish to be a member. If you fail to meet the requirements of Federation membership, you can be asked to leave the Federation. I.E. your government is no longer a unified government that is responsive and accountable to the citizens of your world. There are no general elections for President of the Federation or other positions Federation wide. The President is elected by the Federation Council. "President" means you chair the council. It is a position of some responsibility and prestige, but is is not the political equivalent of POTUS. It is more like president of the intergalactic Rotary Club. Federation Councilors, the direct representative of the members, are chosen as the individual members see fit. Some are directly elected by the population, in other cases is an appointed position. Joe Federation doesn't even consider himself "Joe Federation". He is Joe Earth, or Joe Vulcan, or Joe Teller. Joe Federation is not likely to ever come in contact with anyone that is a direct agent of the Federation unless they are in a business that works interstellar trade or they are part of their world's government. Departments *President of the Federation *Federation Council Federation Councilors *Federation Center for Disease Control *Federation Bureau of Measures & Standards *Starfleet Section 22 (Wonderland) -- Counter intelligence, with a twist. Section 28 -- Create senseless peace and acts of random kindness. Starfleet Rangers -- Law & Order on the Final Frontier Members An Incompleter List *Abor -- Aborians *Andor (Charter Member) -- Andorians *The Ane Confederation (Charter Member) -- Ane, Aneilogs, Ansisi Humans El Nanth Association Suns Partha System Oz Office of the Provost -- Oz Police Force *Anjing Kera Formerly Fred, -- Anjing *Ardana (Strattos) -- Humanoids *Argelius -- Humanoids *Avaya (Bigbirdia) -- Avayans *The Balmoran Federation -- Kogari, Bykaler *Bendross -- Humans, Lemurites, Brill *Bhuvana ekatA (Delta IV) -- Deltans *Builders -- Builders *The Congregation of Atlas -- Atlasians (Humans) *Consensi -- Consenti *The Houses in Council of Betazed -- Betazoids *Fresian Confederation -- Fresians *Galmeer -- Meer (Humanoids) *The Incorporation of Greater Teller (Charter Member) -- Tellerites *Izar -- Humans *Mechinus -- Living machines *Mongo Kogari, -- Tanak *Orbos (Mr Star, sir) -- A star *NewHome -- Sixliss *The Ottar Confederation -- Ottarians *The Prefecture of Izar -- Humans *The Republic of Deneva -- Humans *Riverland -- Humans *The Triplanetary Confederation (Sol system) (Charter Member) -- Humans Earth Luna Mars *The Two Suns (Kentari) (Charter Member) -- Kentari Humans Centari Kent *The United Clans of Cait -- Cait *The United Sisterhoods of Nakoo -- Koo *Uhptite -- Uhpa *Vegaris -- Orion *The Vicharrian Empire -- Vicharrians Vic-Arr Beauville Cold Wyn-Los *Vulcan (Charter Member) -- Vulcans. *Zeon -- Humanoids *Zhurfer -- Zhur Economy Most Federation worlds are on an energy economy. That is they produce so much energy that a basic lifestyle we would consider "middle class" is considered a right of every being. The Federation is rich beyond the dreams of avarice. The primary propose of the Federation is to oversee trade between the member worlds. To that end the Federation has established a "credit" as a unit of exchange based on an amount of antimatter. That amount fluctuates depending on the Federation wide energy market. Each member planet has an exchange where antimatter and other commodities are bought and sold that is linked to the other planetary branches by high-speed subspace links. One effect of this multi-world market is the pace of business has slowed to the pace of communication and transportation. It can take weeks or months to get from one place to another. Messages can take from hours to weeks to reach a destination. Business moves with the stately pace of the late 19th century. The Federation Exchange takes at the least days to rectify and justify its records accounting for all market branches. Life on the Federation frontier is usually more primitive. Most colonies are not to the point of the energy economy, but the pace of growth is such that there is always work to be found. Relations The Federation deals with hundreds of worlds. Herein are mentioned only the first and second rate players. *'Acceptian Empire:' This contact is new and shaky. The Acceptians are feeling their way slowly. The Federation is the first large political unit they have encountered other than themselves. They don't want war, but are somewhat willing if it should happen. *'Bendarri Empire:' The Federation is on friendly relations with the Bendarii. Each takes every opportunity to cooperate with the other. Several joint projects are underway. *'Cardassian Union:' The Cardassian Union is in a state of flux after the results of the One Day War. The military government of the Cardassian Union was overthrown in a popular coup. They have full Federation help in putting a more representative government together. *'The Fulcrum Region:' This loose association is a deliberate effort to create a Federation like body. The Fasanni are facilitating this effort. They have sent observers to the Federation tickled pink that someone has already made a go of this idea and is making it work. They are not shy with suggestions for improvement. In return the Federation has become as full a partner in the Fulcrum as travel time will allow. *'Gorn Hegemony:' The Federation retains a polite if cool relationship with the Gorn. Talks have wavered back and forth over membership, but nothing has come of it. There have been a few shooting incidents as well. These were patched over before it got serious. *'Ferengi Trade Association:' Which house? The Ferengi are not united enough to have a single side. You could be at war with one house and get material and information from another. They are unpredictable in all but one thing. Look for the money. You will find a Ferengi with his hands out. *'Hor-min Fusion:' Relations with the Hor-min Fusion have intensified since the Hal Armin and the Horma fused their culture and governments. While the Hal Armin are willing to retire, the Horma are not so retiring. The Fusion is negotiating active trade and diplomatic treaties from a friendly standpoint. *'Klingon Empire:' This relationship is worse than a soap opera marriage. Depending on the house in the Chancellor's seat it has wavered from open war to close alliance, and that within ten years. With the recent Klingon civil war winding down the New Klingons look to have taken the reins of power and The Klingon Empire has been seeking a closer relationship with the Federation once again. *'Kurr Association:' While hampered by distance the Federation welcomes the Kurr into the Galactic community in the strongest possible terms. The opening of the Mastodon trade lane through Oz is welcome. *'The League of Unaligned Worlds:' We hates it, we hates it forever. Well the League's very existence is dependent on the idea that it hates the Federation. While it never has, and likely never will, start a war the league screams murder foul any time the Federation President farts, or a Starfleet Captain wipes their nose. *'Romulan Star Empire:' Recent events have brought to a final close the hostilities that started over two centuries ago. It would be premature to call the Romulans friends, but at least they are not enemies any more. *'Tholian Union:' The Tholians are dealilble with only on a basis of threat. They must be shown a hard line and the line maintained. This does not make the Federation comfortable, but that is the way it is. *'Trantorian Empire:' The Trantorian Empire and the Federation have lightly tussled over what are minor matters. The Federation has also aided the Trantorians in humanitarian efforts. The Trantorian Empire maintains a consular operation at Starbase 600. This isn't likely to change any time soon. *'The Zhodani Consulate:' A state of declared war currently in truce exists between the Zhodani and every political unit that shares a border with them. To date the war has been one of containment with the single demand that the Zhodani release all races they have under psionic subjection, and cease to subject any one else to their polices of psionic tyranny. Other: The Federation is aware of and has limited communications with several entities of great and disturbing power. The Organians: These beings, discovered when they imposed the Peace of 2267 on the Federation and the Klingon Empire have allowed their presence to fade. This has not been argued with. The Harmon: An advanced very powerful race that has taken refuge within the Federation while they sort out their neurosis. The area they occupy is marked that patrolled so they are left alone. The "Creator": An event was noted that for twelve hours the entire Ane race was incommunicado. Once they had returned to noticing everyone they explained their Creator had come and taken a download of all they had recorded. They say he will be back for more. A second encounter in a location known as "The Cathedral" a massive subspace active fractal was made by the USS Sigma Seven under James T Kirk A. It went well and Aneilogs can teleport now. The "Creator" has not made a formal introduction to the Federation and that is fine with us. The Senet: These beings of unknown nature control a region of space spinward of the Kurr Association. They are very powerful and very protective of the people in their care. Formal contact has been made. There is an office at Starbase 600. ---- Category:Political Units Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek